Encantadora inocencia
by hanna19
Summary: Porque muchas veces siento como si fueras un ángel disfrazado de demonio…que me tiene completamente encantado con un hechizo que pareciera eterno. esta de mas decir que los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.


Encantadora inocencia

_Porque muchas veces siento como si fueras un ángel disfrazado de demonio…que me tiene completamente encantado con un hechizo que pareciera eterno._

No lo entendía, simplemente no lo comprendía o quizás no quería entender el porqué de todas sus acciones o pensamientos, y de porque ahora en este preciso momento se encontraba invadiendo la casa de la que es su amiga, pero que por alguna extraña razón empezó a ver como algo más, algo que sencillamente lo volvía loco de amor, de celos, de odio…..y deseo, un deseo que jamás creyó sentiría por esa "niña inocente" que él consideraba, pero que a simple vista estaba dejando de ser una niña para convertirse en una mujer por demás hermosa y que atraía a más de uno. Y justamente él era uno de esos que se sentían cautivados por la belleza y la forma de ser de esa chica, pero en él tenía un efecto muy diferente al de los demás, que podría decirse que era más fuerte, más real y también algo oscuro y perturbador ya que el peli negro, de nombre Marshall lee, sentía una atracción que nunca había experimentado antes con ninguna otra mujer, tal vez era porque nunca le había tomado importancia y solo quería pasar un buen rato o quizás porque él siempre quiso ser libre, vivir su inmortal vida sin ningún tipo de atadura o compromiso, pero ahora todo era diferente porque parecía que solamente con su mirada llena de inocencia y placer lo había atrapado por completo, lo había encerrado en una prisión de amor y pasión de la que parecía no poder salir o tal vez solamente no quería salir de ella, ya que todo esto que experimentaba por primera vez en toda la eternidad, hacía que esta valiera la pena, que no fuera tan oscura y tormentosa, como si esa "niña" conocida como Fionna fuera su luz de felicidad y salvación entre tantas sombras y demonios que lo hostigaban constantemente; pero eso no era todo, sino tal vez una pequeña parte de todo lo que esa chica de ojos azules provocaba en él. Muchas veces sentía como si una ansias salvaje por poseerle lo invadía y nublaba su juicio, que en esos momentos era escasos, y que a pesar que muchas veces intentaba negar ese deseo que sentía por la rubia siempre había algo que hacía que solamente aumentara más ese anhelo de tenerla para él solamente, quizás era por esa sonrisa cautivante y encantadora que le dedicaba con regularidad o por esas mirada que parecían llena de lujuria e ingenuidad, una combinación por demás peligrosa para el vampiro, o tal vez era por la forma en que su delicada figura se movía al compás de una dulce melodía mientras su largo cabello se agitaba con la brisa; todo eso y más provocaba que el demonio solamente quisiera hacerla suya de una manera íntima y apasionada, con la que ya había soñado y fantaseado en más de una ocasión pero que muchas veces a pesar de ser solo una mera ilusión de su mente se sentía muy real o quizás el sentía reales esos sueños en donde él podía por fin explorar esa angelical figura y recorren con sus manos hasta los lugares más recónditos y privados de su cuerpo, sentir su cálida y aterciopelada piel, degustar el dulce sabor de sus labios y tantas otras cosas más que las palabras no podían explicar, la quiera para él, como si de su propiedad se tratase aunque no era así, pero en sus fantasías todo era posible, incluso el deleitarse escuchando sus gemidos de placer cuando se adentraba en su interior o escuchar pronunciar su nombre con vehemencia en cada momento que le demostraba todo el amor que sentía hacia ella, eran tantas cosas que soñaba hacer con la rubia, desde las más inocente y tierna hasta la más apasionada y lujuriosa.

También podía considerase un afortunado por la relación que mantenía con la rubia, que a pesar de ser amigos, en muchas ocasiones parecía que su amistad iba mas haya que una simple relación fraternal, ya sea por las palabras llena de sentimiento que se dedicaban, como aquella vez en que le dijo al peli negro, con una voz llena de "amor", que siempre estaría en su corazón y que ocupaba un lugar importante en este, un lugar que ningún otro de sus amigos tenía el privilegio de ostentar y que solamente provocaba en el vampiro más ansias de reclamarla como suya, era algo posesivo ese pensamiento pero era justificado para él, ya que la humana por las tiernas palabras que le dedicaba así se lo daba a entender; también hubo otras ocasiones en la que esa amistad solo parecía un disfraz que ocultaba un sentimiento mucho más fuerte, como las veces en que sus manos se rosaban accidentalmente sintiendo la piel del otro, cuando se abrazaba en un gesto que parecía inocente pero que estaba teñida de deseo y amor, ya que en esos momentos no querían romper la distancia de sus cuerpos, que era escasa y que le permitía al demonio degustar el dulce aroma que emana del cuerpo de esta, o también cuando sus mirabas se cruzaban, se podía ver en esos ojos color zafiro y rojos como la sangre, el amor que se profesaban en secreto y sin emitir palabra alguna.

Pero de todas esas acciones que se dedicaban el uno al otro, había una que era el punto culmine de todo este juego de seducción y que era la que más disfrutaba el rey vampiro, que en ese momento recordaba mientras observaba a la joven dormir plácidamente en su cama con una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro, escondido en la oscuridad de la noche y de la habitación como si de un acosador o cazador se tratase.

_Flashback_

_Eran una noche tranquila y despejada, la luna brillaba con gran intensidad acompañada de las estrellas, que adornaban ese manto oscuro en el cielo, sin dudas era una noche ideal para una fiesta o celebración, que en esos momento se llevaba a cabo en el castillo perteneciente al gobernante del dulce reino, en donde se celebraba otras de las grandes hazañas hechas por la heroína de todo Aaa, Fionna la humana, que era la invitada principal de la fiesta. Todos habían sido invitados, incluyendo al rebelde vampiro, que había aceptado a regañadientes la invitación, ya que la fiesta era de gala y eso quería decir que debía ponerse un traje o ir bien vestido, se hubiera negado a ir rotundamente si no fuera porque esa encantadora mujer, que lo tenía completamente hechizado, asistiría también al festejo; esa era la única razón por la cual el peli negro se encontraba ahora en el lugar, vestido con una camisa blanca que tenía sin abotonar los dos primeros botones de la prenda , chaleco negro, pantalones de vestir del mismo color y una corbata roja desajustada al cuello, obviamente que su cabello seguía intacto, dándole así ese toque rebelde y despreocupado que siempre supo tener._

_Ya había pasado una hora desde que el vampiro se encontraba en la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo, apoyado en la pared cerca de un balcón y buscando con la mirada a la joven rubia, que aún no se hacía presente. El demonio poco a poco comenzaba a impacientarse, a tal punto de creer que había venido en vano a la celebración, y lo peor de todo es que no encontraba al su "buen amigo" Gumball para preguntarle en donde se hallaba la chica y también para darle una paliza por hacer que se pusiera ropa de gala; el inmortal, ya cansado de esperar se disponía a irse del lugar, fastidiado por no haber podido pasar tiempo con la humana, pero cuando estaba por enfilar hacia la salida la vio, con un vestido largo azul, un cinta plateado en la cintura y unos pequeños agregados en área del torso y ajustado el zona de los pechos, con zapatos de tacón también plateados y con su larga cabellera rubia suelta. Se veía hermosa, tanto que había captado las miradas de todos los presentes en ese momento y eso molestaba mucho al vampiro, ¿Cómo podían tener el descaro de mirarla de esa forma? ¿Quiénes se creía?, decía para sí mismo el peli negro, pero pronto recordó que no tenía nada porque reprochar a los demás algo que no le pertenecía y eso lo entristecería un poco. _

_Luego de que llegara la invitada de honor de la fiesta, el demonio quiso acercarse a hablar con ella, pero rápidamente la rodearon varios invitados haciendo imposible su cometido, volvió al lugar en donde se encontraba mientras la miraba deseoso de poder compartir con ella unos momentos; y luego de unos quince minutos tal vez, por fin el inmortal pudo acercase a donde se encontraba la rubia en compañía de su gata._

_Marshall lee: valla mira quien tenemos aquí – dijo con burla el vampiro – por fin la " gran heroína de Aaa" se dignó en venir._

_Fionna: haaa cállate Marshall – le decía algo fastidiada la chica pero con una sonrisa en su rostro – ¿que acaso me extrañaste tanto que parece que esperabas que venga? – le dijo esta divertida._

_Marshall lee: ja claro que no, solo que ahora la fiesta si se puso interesante- le dijo este acercándose un poco más al cuerpo de la chica – parece que la espera y ponerme esta estúpida ropa valió la pena….te ves hermosa – dijo estas últimas palabras de forma sexi y algo atrevida._

_Fionna: g-gracias – le respondió algo apenada y sonrojada la chica – tu también no te vez mal._

_Marshall lee: bueno ya de por si soy genial y aun así con esta aburrida ropa sigo siendo genial – le dijo de manera orgullosa a la muchacha, vanagloriándose a sí mismo._

_Fionna: se nota que nunca dejaras de ser un tonto egocéntrico – respondió de forma animada al momento en que le daba un "leve" golpe en el hombro._

_Marshall lee: y tú una niña aventurera, ingenua y bella – le dijo mirándola fijamente y con el atrevimiento de poner su mano sobre la mejilla de esta y acaríciala suavemente._

_La joven se quedó impresionada ante el tierno acto de su "amigo" hacia ella, era algo atrevido de parte de este, pero a ella no le importaba ya que el sentir su fría piel sobre la suya, le causaba una gran sensación de felicidad y satisfacción. Se hubiera quedado hay por un rato más, en silencio, si no hubiera sido porque una lenta y dulce melodía, que empezó a sonar en todo el salón. De a poco la pista principal iba siendo ocupada por parejas que bailaban lentamente esta música, que parecía un vals, y sin esperar mucho tiempo el peli negro invito a la humana a bailar:_

_Marshall lee: ¿te gustaría bailar? "chica de la fiesta" - le pregunto de forma caballerosa y divertida a la vez, mientras le ofrecía su mano para guiarla al centro de la pista._

_Fionna: está bien "vampiro estúpido" – le dijo está siguiéndole el juego al demonio, tomando su mano y dirigiéndose a la pista._

_Ya en el centro del salón, se posicionaron para bailar esa lenta y romántica melodía, ella tomando una de sus manos y poniendo la otra sobre su hombro, y el posando su mano libre sobre la cintura de esta. Comenzaron a moverse suavemente al ritmo de la música, dedicándose miradas llena de sentimientos y que chocaban como si fueran el cielo y el infierno; no emitían palabra alguna, ya que no había motivo para hacerlo, ninguna palabra podría describir ese momentos que se volvió el centro de atención de la fiesta, pero ellos no le prestaban atención a esas miradas curiosas a su alrededor, solo eran ellos dos, no existía nadie más en ese instante, solo esos dos seres que seguían meciéndose al ritmo de la música, y luego de unos minutos de continuar así, sus rostros comenzaron a acercase lentamente, a tal punto en que no se dieron cuenta en el momento en que sus respiraciones chocaban y sus labios estaba a escasos centímetros del otro. Era un momento mágico, glorioso y esperado para el vampiro, que estaba por terminar de concretar ese acto que parecía inminente, por fin después de tanto probaría el sabor de los tentadores labios de la rubia, pero cuando estaba por darle ese beso tan ansiado por los dos, la humana aparto su rostro súbitamente de los labios de este, y apartándose de su agarre dijo:_

_Fionna: y-yo…..lo siento Marshall – dijo con voz algo triste y apenada, con su rostro completamente sonrojado, para luego alejarse del lugar y perderse entre la multitud._

_El peli negro se quedó parado el en lugar, con la mirada perdida, sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder, su gran momento que parecía un sueño, se hizo pedazos frente a sus ojos y sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo, solo pudo atinar a decir una palabra:_

_Marshall lee: Fionna….- susurro el inmortal asombrado y sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar._

_Fin del flashback_

El demonio apretó los puños con fuerza al recordar ese amargo y dulce momento, esos recuerdos solo hacían que sintiera odio e ira hacia la chica, ya que parecía que con esa forma de ser que tenía para con él, solamente lo utilizara como su juguete o su diversión personal, eso le molestaba, él no era el juguete de nadie y menos de una "niña" tan ingenua y atrayente como ella; ese rencor que sentía al tener esos pensamientos solo hacía que sus pensamientos más oscuros y perturbadores salieran a la luz, pero más que simples ilusiones era un deseo brutal que tenía con poder probar la sangre de esta, sangre que hace mucho no había probado y de un humano menos, decían que era exquisita la sangre de esos mortales, por su pureza decían, y si así era entonces estaba seguro que la sangre de la rubia era por demás pura y especial, y también tenía que admitir que muchas veces tuvo la ocasión de probarla pero no lo hizo porque sabe que en algún momento lo hará, y cuando eso ocurra la marcara como suya de por vida, pero no quería decir que iba a convertirla, eso era lo que menos quería, quitarle todo eso que la hacía tan especial, solamente para corromperla y darle una maldición que no le desearía a nadie, el peli negro la quería como era, con esa inocencia, luz y pureza que tanto la caracterizaba, a pesar que esa decisión conllevara el hecho de verla morir algún día, pero aún faltaba mucho para eso, aún tenía tiempo para hacer realidad su anhelo más profundo.

Era increíble lo que esa humana provocaba en él, haciéndole hacer cosas que ni el mismo se creía capaz de hacer, como estar en ese momento contemplando a la chica, mientras dormía, camuflado con la oscuridad del ambiente e inspeccionando hasta el más mínimo detalle de su rostro y cuerpo, como por ejemplo la forma en que su pecho se movía acompasadamente al respirar, la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro al tener tal vez algún placentero sueño y como su cabello se revolvía cada vez que movía su cuerpo o cambiaba de posición; todo eso y más inducia la muchacha en él, era como un ángel y un demonio a la vez, era su salvación pero también su perdición, y a pesar de estar consciente de ello, al vampiro simplemente no le importaba o tal vez le fascinaba el que fuera así con él.

Se acercó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la chica para despedirse de la dueña de sus pensamientos, y mirándola embelesado por la belleza de esta, acariciando su cabello suave y dulcemente para no despertarla, al momento que le dedicaba unas palabras:

Marshall lee: duerme bien….mi querida Fionna – susurro al momento de pasar su mano, que acariciaba su cabello, por su mejilla y luego por sus labios, delicadamente para no perturbar su sueño, para luego agregar – algún día serás mía…..serás mi reina y yo tu rey…te amo – dijo con un tono de voz que detonaba ternura y pasión.

Luego de eso, el demonio se apartó de la rubia, para dirigirse a la ventana por la que había entrado, y ya listo para marcharse del lugar, le dedico por última vez una mirada llena de sentimiento a la humana, al momento de salir del lugar.

A momento que el peli negro se había ido del lugar, se escuchó la voz de la joven que parecía se dirigía al vampiro:

Fionna: y yo a ti Marshall….te amo….y tu también algún días serás solo mío…mi rey – pronuncio la mujer con un dejo de lujuria y amor en su voz, adornando su rostro con una sonrisa de felicidad, para luego caer inmersa en su mundo de sueños y fantasía.

_Porque cada vez que te miro, me enamoras un poco más…..porque simplemente tu inocencia es cautivante y encantadora._

Hola otra vez, Jajaja espero q no me hayan extrañado mucho XD, bueno aquí les traigo un one-shot fiolee algo diferente a lo q iba escribiendo….creo jajajaja espero que sea de su agrado y decir que me inspire en la canción de una banda argentina llamada Ciro y los persas, la canción se titula "mírenla". Bueno espero q sea de su gusto y nos veremos en el próximo cap. de mi fic finnceline (que tal vez esté listo para el fin de semana :3)

Nos vemos.


End file.
